Wheels Keep on Turning
by Thinkette
Summary: Because she wasn't going to just let him wallow in his own motion sickness, stuck in a cart until it stopped moving. A response to chapter 295 and it's absolute ridiculousness.


**OI! All of you! Yes, you! Check this out!**

** heartgold12 . deviantart art / The-cart-321940297?q=%20sort%3Atime%20gajeel&qo=0**

**with no spaces. It's super cute fanart by my GaLe sister, HeartGold12 on DA that pertains to this fic! Go check it out. **

**...After you read this, of course! Haha.  
**

* * *

Wide eyed, the bluenette stared at the scene in front of her. Gajeel and Natsu…down for the count?

No, it can't be. There was no way! They were already getting up and…arguing? She sighed, a fond smile on her face as she watched the exchange between the two dragon slayers. They were a bit run down, a little tired, but they seemed fine. She couldn't wait to see the epic battle that would break out between them, seeing Natsu avenge Lucy and seeing Gajeel fight against Rogue.

But then something happened that she didn't expect. Her eyebrows furrowed, and then her eyes widened again, her lower lip dropping in shock.

Natsu tossed Gajeel off to the side.

She shook her head, unable to believe that the man who was fighting for Fairy Tail, the man who was one of the most loyal to his nakama would just toss aside his partner.

Especially into a moving vehicle.

Levy cringed and looked around, her eyes hitting the astonished gazes of all the member of Fairy Tail.

But she was outraged. A bubble of fury boiled in her gut, her hands twitched, eager to bunch into fists. She felt like she had just seen something out of a movie: a bad movie where the main characters weren't following the script. Like something had been going wrong and a child had rewritten the scene.

No, it wasn't supposed to go like this! Gajeel worked so hard, he trained for three months while she and Lucy, Gray, Erza and Natsu partied and got a quick boost. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair for Natsu to just throw him off. She felt like her world was spinning upside down, like the Natsu she had known was replaced by someone else eager for glory and limelight.

And Gajeel, with his newfound sickness. Wouldn't Natsu sympathize? Why would he do that? There were two opponents! Two people that he was about to face off on his own and only knowing the power of one.

Levy knew Natsu was reckless, but she never thought he would be so…so…so STUPID.

She couldn't help it, the anger burst through her veins and she turned, walking away from the arena to look for Gajeel. He volunteered for the team, to avenge Lucy, to fight for Fairy Tail. He accepted her headband, her pleads of not doing anything stupid. He did nothing wrong. He fought well, he was loyal, heck, he only lost his headband when he HAD to.

He didn't even rip it off. He accepted her well wishes, took his beating in stride. He acted with a maturity she honestly hadn't expected.

And he was right. It wasn't 11 o clock.

It was 10.

She was so angry, but she couldn't just scream at Natsu. Couldn't call him a hypocrite, couldn't throw a tantrum. She had to find him, had to help him, had to sigh and bear it as he ranted because he deserved to be upset about the new development. And she would look at him pleadingly, and watch as he sighed, piecing his ego together after having it shattered in front of almost all of Magnolia.

Dragonslayers had their pride.

She was jogging, rushing off to where he was, solid script pen in hand because he had been carted out of the place.

She hoped he was okay.

She hoped he was okay and that he could go back onto the field after she patched him up, helped him with his sickness. Wendy was with Lucy but Levy was almost sure that some Iron would fix him up relatively well. Blushing, she remembered the last time she gave him iron, the heart in the center surprising him.

But it worked, didn't it?

Yes, it worked. And she doubted that he'd throw off her help. So, her feet moved. She ignored the inquiries of "Levy?" and "Where are you going?" in favor for following the trail of the cart discreetly, avoiding the fight and rushing off to Gajeel.

It wasn't fair. But he was more important at the moment than her anger, and she would beat Natsu over the head with an encyclopedia until he was bruised and bloody later.

For now, she was going to tend to her Dragon because no one else was going to and she was sure that she was the only one he'd accept help from anyway. Gajeel had more pride than any of the other dragonslayers she had met, so it would make sense that he would want to be alone for a while. But she wasn't going to just let him wallow in his own motion sickness, stuck in a cart until it stopped moving. And judging from the momentum, it would take a while for that to happen anyway.

Besides, she was the only person he let bandage him when he was hurt after fights other than Wendy and Pantherlily. Speaking of which, she had seen him nod at her as she left, his eyes hardened and trained on the arena.

He had a loyalty to the Iron Dragon too, after all. Him and her, they could bond because of that. But, ultimately, it had to be her. It HAD to be her because Pantherlily didn't know weakness. He was a commander of a military, he was the most powerful exceed. Levy was small, Levy KNEW loss and humiliation. Levy knew what it felt like to lose her shining moment.

She really hoped he was okay. She didn't have his nose, so it was hard to find him. Judging from the speed the cart moved at, there was little chance that it had stopped. Quickly, she wrote "Speed" onto her sandals and ran, the world blurring around her as she made a loop so she could stop the cart before things got really, REALLY bad.

She flushed, hands clasped to her chest, almost feeling her heartbeat through her palms as she saw him, his head back, shirt ripped, bruises marring his tan skin. His black hair was in his face, the headband gone but his belt intact as the cart moved forward down a slope.

She'd help him. She wrote "Stop", quickly throwing it at the cart, instantly canceling out her "Speed". The cart halted, throwing Gajeel off, forcing Levy to write "Soft" to cushion his fall and then tugging him out of the way as the cart moved. Carefully, she lay him down, watching his face twisted up in pain as he curled around himself, hugging his stomach, his head pillowed in her lap.

She would give him a few minutes to regain his bearings before she gave him some iron, she thought, as she pushed the dark black locks off of his skin, out of his eyes. They were closed, his nose against her belly as he cringed in pain, looking sickly and greenish, letting out sharp groans.

Yeah, she would beat Natsu black and blue later for doing that. She would. Carefully, she rubbed his back, soothing him and easing his pain, letting him find comfort in her. She ran her thumb over his cheekbones and leaned down, placing a single kiss on his forehead, watching as his eyes fluttered open, giving her only a single look before he closed them again, allowing her to help him.

Accepting her care.

* * *

**BECAUSE I AM OUTRAGED! Seriously, that chapter, NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I am so mad. This was a terrible dissapointment.  
Forgive my ranting, I just HAVE to get this out of my system. That chapter was some kind of bullshit, seriously, it was. am I the only person who joined the "Rogue and Sting Join Forces and Beat Natsu's Ass" club?  
I'm sorry, the newest chapter of Chiaroscuro will be up tomorrow after I cool down and can finish editing the damn thing. I am so mad. So, so mad.  
**


End file.
